


Who are you?

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom first met Lily Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Candream @ LJ

He opens his eyes and growls. There is too much light and his head hurts. 

What happened?

"Oh! You're awake!" a happy voice cheers next to him. 

The voice was too excited for his head to like it but the girl whom it belongs to gets up and closes the curtain, for that his head is grateful. 

"Better?" asks the girl, her voice softer now. 

He looks at her, discovering the face to which belongs the voice; a young red-haired Gryffindor girl. He barely nods in acknowledgment. 

"The professors said you've exhausted yourself while studying spells for your NEWTs" she explains "The seventh year is really as hard as students are saying then, isn't it?" 

He doesn't know her. Not a pureblood then. A shame for such a nice and pretty girl. 

She doesn't seem to mind his silence. Not trying to make him answer her questions, whispering in a nice voice for both of them. 

"Who are you?' she finally gently asks while brushing some wet hair of his forehead, trying to feel his temperature. 

Your worst nightmare, he could have answered. Not really pretty words for a so nice person to hear... A little cliché but so true. 

"I'm Tom" he replies and hopes he would never meet the girl again. 

"Nice to meet you, Tom" her smile is even brighter if possible and her beautiful emerald eyes smile at him too. 

"I'm Lily"


End file.
